thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb Crane
Caleb Crane is a Human Garde from Nebraska, USA. He is one of the main narrators in Generation One, a survivor of the Patience Creek Massacre, and one of the Fugitive Six. Appearance & Character Caleb is very socially awkward and quiet. He believes that being a good soldier is important above all else, listening to almost any order he is given. Caleb does not have full control over his Legacy, as his duplicates argue with him and sometimes appear when he has a powerful emotional clash. Einar speculates that he may have a possible multiple personality disorder. Caleb deserted from Earth Garde in ''Fugitive Six'''' and is now a resident of New Lorien in the Himalayas. Biography Caleb has two older brothers whom apparently, when they were younger, used to beat him up. He was made fun of in elementary school for having big ears and being compared to an elephant. This stuck with him and made him into a very socially awkward teenager. General Clarence Lawson, the current chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, is his uncle. ''United as One Caleb is first seen with his twin, Christian, when they invite Number Six and Sam Goode to the war meeting. They are seen flanking Lawson almost at all times. Christian is always stone-faced and detached, Caleb almost always speaking or acting for him. He demonstrates his Legacy of Duplication when the Augmented Mogadorians attack Patience Creek. Caleb sends his duplicates, including Christian, to fight the Piken-Mog. They evacuate the bunker and, when Lawson and the LANEs prepare to depart, the Loric Garde leave them with the Chimærae, Caleb being given Regal, one that takes on the form of a hawk. ''Generation One'' The survivors of Patience Creek are relocated to an undisclosed island safe from the firestorms of the counterattack. Caleb does not say much to the others, but signs the doctrine that will call him to action when he turns eighteen, along with Ran Takeda and Nigel Barnaby. Until then, they will be trained at the Human Garde Academy by Number Nine. For three months, they are left to their own devices on the island. Caleb's hair grows out and his duplicates become rowdier, occasionally having conversations and arguments with him. Lawson forces him to place Regal into quarantine, and assists in capturing Bandit, Nigel's Chimæra. Gamera, the Chimæra belonging to Ran, manages to escape into the ocean. Months later, at the Academy, Caleb is one of the few greeters along with Isabela Silva and Simon. He develops a crush for Taylor Cook, a newcomer. However, because of his awkwardness, Caleb's duplicates manifest and taunt him for being so unskilled with girls. He becomes more and more unstable with the duplicates, even absorbing one of them via asphyxiation, as he fears they are growing minds of their own. Caleb attempts to talk to Taylor one day through one of his duplicates, but Nigel interrupts his concentration. They bond over beating up one of his clones that tries to assault Nigel. Legacies *'Duplication'- Caleb can create copies of himself. He was assumed to have a twin called Christian, who was actually a duplicate of himself. *'Telekinesis'- Like all Garde, Caleb can move objects with his mind. Category:LANEs Category:Reborn Category:Human Garde